Pride Lands
The Pride Lands is the setting for the Lion King series and the home of Simba and his friends and family. It is implied to be located in Tanzania. Description The Pride Lands is a breathtaking place with many landmarks and many different places. It is an African savannah, and it appears to be the home to numerous animal herds, epitomizing the abundance of life that originally existed in Africa. Pride Rock, a colossal rock formation, serves as the residence of the king of the Pride Lands. Places of Interest Several locations in the Pride Lands are featured in various parts of the film, or play a part in the plot. *'Pride Rock' - A giant rock formation that is home to the pride of lions that rule the Pride Lands. Animal herds will gather here periodically for the presentation of a future ruler. It serves as the center of rule for the pride. *'Water Hole' - A hot spot, many animal herds gather here. In The Lion King, Simba and Nala come here in an attempt to lose Zazu among the different herds. *'Gorge' - A deep canyon. Notably, this is where a wildebeest stampede is staged in order for Scar to kill Mufasa. *'Mount Kilimanjaro' - The highest mountain in Africa. A herd of elephants and other animals can be seen walking past it during the "Circle of Life" sequence at the beginning of the first film of The Lion King franchise. *'The Tree of Life' - Home of Rafiki. The sides of the tree are littered with paintings of various lions, including Simba, Kiara and Kovu. Given its size, it can be assumed that the tree is ancient. The tree was recreated in detail and is the icon of Disney's Animal Kingdom. *'Urembo Meadows' - A large expanse of meadow filled with sweet-smelling yellow flowers and lush green trees. A few trails weave through it, and rocks of various size are scattered about. After floodwaters sweep through the area, a section of higher ground is all that remains, with pieces breaking off frequently. *'Mbali Fields' - A lush grazing ground on the edge of the Pride Lands. The land is relatively flat, with a few areas of foliage and rocks, and is bordered by a range of small mountains. *'Lake Matope' - The area is a large, muddy lake with an acacia tree looming over it. Several rocks are nearby on the outskirts of the water. *'Maji Baridi Falls' - A tall waterfall with high, rocky cliffs on either side. A tall, curving tree sprouts from a ledge on one of these cliffs. *'Mapema Rock' - It is a large rock that juts out into the water. Its edges are smooth, and it is colored a very light brownish-gray. *'Hakuna Matata Falls' - The home of Timon and Pumbaa and their adoptive nephew Bunga. It is a dense jungle area with a large waterfall that leads to a river. The area is also filled by trees and ferns. *'Big Springs' - It is the home of Basi's Pod. Category:Heroic Locations Category:Homes of Heroes Category:Good Realms Category:Conflicts Category:Freedom Category:Justice Scenario Category:Good Magic Category:Light Forms Category:Heroic Symbolism